


Don't Fucking Rock On

by StrongFemaleCharacters



Series: Tumblr AU's Multifandom [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongFemaleCharacters/pseuds/StrongFemaleCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's 3 am and you're blasting off classic rock at full volume and your music taste might be awesome, but sOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP YOU SHITHEAD" Tumblr AU Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fucking Rock On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so worried about season 6, so here's a cute AU to relax me. At least I think it's cute. Do you?
> 
> Tumblr prompt by Tumblr user snowlfstar

  * 2 _a. m._



 

"Milkovich! What are you still doing here? It's 2 in the fucking morning!"

 

"Huh?" A dark-haired man glanced up from the engine of a car. He squinted at the clock. "Fuck, sorry boss. I'll close up." He wiped his hands on a cloth there and wobbled over to the door, wincing at his sore muscles. His boss shook his head.

 

"I came back because I forgot my phone. Why are you still here?" Mickey shook his head.

 

"I just wanted to finish that car for the lady that brought it in, and...I lost track of time." He grabbed his stuff and the two of them walked out. The older man clapped Mickey on the shoulder. "You're a good guy and a good mechanic, Mickey. You still got a 8 o'clock shift tomorrow morning though." He walked off and Mickey nodded.

 

"Figures."

 

* * *

 

 

_2:49 a. m._

 

Mickey opened his door and dropped his stuff with a groan. He wandered into the bathroom and showered quickly, drying off and putting on only sweatpants. As soon as he flopped into bed, a blaring made him jerk up with a yell. He then realized it was his neighbor, playing classic rock with what seemed to be about 20 speakers at top volume. He could hear loud voices and laughter, but he tried to bury his head in pillows and let exhaustion do the rest. No luck. After a minute, he pulled up again and pounded on the wall. 

 

"Shut the fuck up! Some people are trying to sleep!"

 

The music pounded on.

 

Mickey huffed and heaved himself up, storming over to the door and jerking it open, not caring he was half naked. He banged on his neighbor's door until the music turned down, but not off, and the door flew open. Light streamed out, temporarily blinding exhausted Mickey's eyes and he blinked, caught off guard.

 

"Can I help you?" asked a deep voice. He looked up and met the eyes of a naked, red-haired man who was built as fuck and he didn't just mean a six-pack. He gaped for a minute, letting his eyes wander to confirm, yep, naked as a baby. But _so_ not a baby in any physical means. Jesus Christ. His glance jerked back up to the other man's face, which now seemed amused, and he went on the offense. 

 

"Why the fuck is your music that fucking loud? It’s 3 am and you’re blasting off classic rock at full volume and your music taste might be awesome but sOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP YOU SHITHEAD! And who answers the door naked? Like, what the fuck? Were--were you expecting someone "special"? Are you one of those nudist people? OR do you just _enjoy_ showing off your enormous dick? Because I'm really fucking curious, asshole!" Mickey took a deep breath, feeling horror seep into his very being. His eyes darted around and then he met the other man's incredulous glance that still was somehow seemingly amused. "Turn off the fucking music," he said, almost calmly and then went back to his apartment as fast as possible while remaining outwardly calm. 

 

The door stuck for a minute, causing him extreme panic, but it gave after a minute, and he ducked inside quickly, slamming the door and leaning against it, paralyzed with shock and shame. The music played on in the background for a few more seconds before abruptly shutting off. He sighed and thunked his head against the door, closing his eyes briefly before going to bed.

 

The next morning, Mickey was up, dressed and heading out before he remembered the night before. In his defense, he was half asleep. The thing that jolted his memory was the sight of the man from last night leaving his apartment at the same time as him, turning to face him before stopping in surprise. They stared for a minute before the other smirked and slowly wandered up to him. "Hey," he said cautiously. "You're not gonna yell at me again, are you?"

 

Mickey hung his head. "Noooo, look, man...I'm sorry. Like, really sorry about that. You're music was loud, but I shouldn't have gone off that badly. I'd just gotten off a 18-hour shift and I had to get up early, so... my bad." The red-head grinned. 

 

"It's fine. I, uh, was a little stoned last night and the music wasn't..." he searched for words. "Filling me." Mickey snorted. 

 

"Well, that explains the nude thing too, I guess." He held out a hand. "Mickey."

 

The other shook it. "Ian." He studied the dark-haired man for a minute. "So...you like Aerosmith too?" Mickey smiled. 

 

"Yeah. It's strange, 'cause my dad liked them, but I guess it's the only good memory I really have of him. Y'know, the one thing we got in common." Ian nodded. 

 

"Did you two not get along because you're gay?" Mickey opened his mouth to protest out of habit, but stopped and chuckled. 

 

"That obvious?"

 

Ian snickered too. "You said I had a big dick."

 

"How could I not? It was pretty much right in my face!"

 

"Well, most straight guys wouldn't bring it up even then, so..." Ian trailed off, grinning. Mickey scoffed and walked past him towards the stairs. Ian followed him and they walked down three flights making casual talk and bantering back and forth. When they reached the lobby, Ian turned to Mickey. "I'd uh, I 'd ask if I can see you again, but we're neighbors, so that's a given." Mickey smirked.

 

"Well, you'd be surprised at how good I am at avoiding people I live in close proximity with." 

 

Ian looked a little more sad than he thought he would. "I'm sorry your dad was such a dick." Mickey stepped back. "Don't know why the fuck you think you know what my dad was like." Ian instantly became apologetic. 

 

"I'm sorry, Mick. I wasn't trying to assume."

 

"Nah, it's fine, man. He--he was." The two of them stood in silence for a minute before Ian cleared his throat. 

 

"Do you want to come over tonight, drink a few beers maybe? We can talk about absent dads and good music." Mickey stared at him for a minute, struggling not to grin until Ian squirmed and he grinned. 

 

"Yeah, why not?"

 

* * *

 

 

When Mickey got off his shift that night, he was tired, sore and cranky. But he wanted to go over to Ian's bad enough that after showering, he actually put on clothes and dragged himself next door to halfheartedly knock. Ian opened the said door teaming with energy, but immediately upon seeing Mickey, he stopped. "You okay?" he asked, stepping back to let him in. Mickey moved in with a sigh.

 

"Hard day at work, man. I had customers riding me all day." Ian smirked at him. 

 

"What do you do for a living exactly?"

 

Mickey looked at him. "What do you mean, I'm a mecha--Oh, come on, man!"

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two hours later, they were considerably drunk and laughing uncontrollably. Mickey thought Ian might have told a joke--or maybe he had--he couldn't remember. It didn't matter because they weren't even laughing at the actual joke anymore. Ian leaned back against the couch and smiled at him. "Hey."

 

Mickey snorted. "Good, that's not a douchebag-y thing to say at all." Ian hit him grinning.

 

"Like you're such a proper gentleman."

 

Mickey gasped in mock hurt. "How DARE you!" The two of them cracked up again for no reason other than being high - on weed and each other and then Mickey was aware just how close Ian was and he freaked out. 

 

I'll get more beers," he announced loudly, standing up as his buzz diminished slightly. Ian slumped behind him as he left, he felt it, but when he returned, the redhead was reclining back into the couch casually, looking like nothing had happened. 

 

A little miffed, Mickey tossed the other man his beer with a bit of force, then opened his own. He took a long drink and then the joint from Ian's finger, inhaling before slumping on the couch and closing his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 Mickey opened his eyes only to be greeted by the glaring glue of sum and the pounding in his head, which made him mutter "Fuck," and shove his head under his pillow. Then he jerked back up. This wasn't his pillow. Or his bed, or room, or house. He lept out of bed, ignoring the massive hangover. He'd had worse. 

 

He moved around the room slowly, trying to get his bearings. The door opening causing his to turn around swiftly, fists raised. The pain made him regret that action. Ian stared at him, brow raised, then looked down. 

 

"Well guess we're even then, aren't we?" Mickey glanced down as well. He...was completely naked. Great. He took a step back and covered himself, pursing his lips as he tried to think of what to say. 

"Um...what happened last night?" 


End file.
